


Fun in the Sun

by AJsRandom



Series: Trope Bingo [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, Romance, mergana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people have things in mind besides sand and surf. Fills day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Sun

It was supposed to have been just the two of them at the beach (their first as a married couple), but Arthur and Gwen had found out about it and invited themselves along. Also uninvited was the record high temperature that day. But Merlin and Morgana were determined to enjoy themselves anyway.

After the four had set all their things down, Morgana whipped off her wrap to reveal the tiniest bikini Merlin had ever seen on a woman. He felt like his eyes were popping out of his head, but managed to control _other_ parts of himself by looking away—it took a _huge_ effort.

She ran down to the water then, while he watched. He tried not to notice how some parts of her bounced, especially when she turned to beckon to him. He dropped what he was holding and ran to her. She took his hand and pulled him into the water. Arthur and Gwen soon followed, and for a while all four played and splashed in the shallows.

The other two eventually took a break to dry out on their towels, leaving Morgana and Merlin in the water. She tugged at his hand and said, “Come,” as she pulled him to chest-high water.

She shivered and pressed closer to him. When he looked at her questioningly, she said, “I’m a little cold.” He put his arms around her to hold her; she wrapped hers around him too. “Thanks.”

His back was to the waves so she kept getting splashed in the face. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Certain parts of her were now pressed right up against certain parts of him, but she said nothing. They stayed this way for several minutes; the position allowed her to bury her face into his head when waves came. And he didn’t mind at all. _Nooo way_.

At last she slid down his body and suggested they go sun themselves. She wanted to eat soon but wished to be dry first, so they walked back up to Arthur and Gwen. She rubbed on her tanning oil then they both lay down face-up on their side by side towels; she took his hand— _that_ kept him awake.

After a while, Morgana let go so she could turn over. Within a few minutes of turning over, she reached up and undid the strings on her bikini. Merlin pretended not to notice until she asked, “Would you rub the oil onto my back?”

He blinked several times and his mouth fell open. She opened her eyes to see if he was still there, so he replied, “Yeah,” and began doing as she’d asked. He’d never touched this part of her back _bare_ before, so he was surprised by the warm, silky feel of her skin there. He got lost in the sensation until she told him he’d probably done enough.

An indeterminate amount of time later, just when he felt fairly dry, Gwen and Arthur made rumblings about lunch. Morgana agreed just as Merlin’s stomach growled. She tied her top on again and sat up to reach for their food basket. He helped her distribute the food and they ate the delicious sandwiches Gwen had made.

After they finished, Morgana suggested they go up to the beach’s snack bar for frozen treats. The other three agreed and they were off. Morgana chose a Popsicle while the others opted for different ice cream treats. Merlin was puzzled until they sat back down on their towels to enjoy them. Morgana sat facing him and began by breaking her Popsicle in half. She put one half in her mouth and began to lick it up and down. Merlin was mesmerized. Then she put it in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the top. Merlin nearly started panting. She then pushed it in and out of her mouth rapidly and began making _mmmm_ sounds. Merlin’s ice cream melted in his hand.

That did it. He was suddenly _very_ glad Arthur and Gwen had driven there separately. He stood suddenly, dropping the melted treat. The other couple looked at him in surprise; they hadn’t noticed anything unusual, _of course not_. Merlin stammered out, “Um, I just remembered I have a thing at home to take care of. For work.” He looked at Morgana who was smiling innocently. “Do you want to stay or come with me?”

“Oh, I’m going with you,” she replied. She swallowed her Popsicle and began stashing their stuff in the bags they’d brought. Arthur just looked at them like they’d gone insane. When she finished, they picked up their bags. With “see you laters” and cheery waves, they were off.

They hurriedly tossed their bags in the car and got inside. He turned to her, “You did all that on purpose.”

“Of course I did. _I want you_. Why not make it obvious?” She leaned over and gave him a hungry kiss; he responded and soon tongues were involved.

When they came up for air, Merlin panted, “We . . . should go . . . . before we give . . . everyone . . . a show.”

“Let’s get out of here.” They both buckled up and soon they were flying back to their house to satisfy their _other_ hunger.


End file.
